The facility currently supports the research of numerous NIAMS IRP investigators. In addition, it is actively involved in training and assay support for all the IRP users who are newly exposed to this technique. The Facility houses: (One) Beckman Coulter MoFlo high-speed sorter (3-laser excitation, 10-color detection, cell deposition unit) (One) BD Biosciences FACSAria II high-speed sorter (3-laser excitation, 12-color detection, cell deposition unit) (One) Beckman Coulter CyAn analyzer (3-laser excitation, 9-color detection) (One) BD Biosciences FACSCanto analyzer w/HTS (2-laser excitation, 6-color detection, high-throughput sampler) (Two) BD Biosciences FACSCalibur analyzers (2-laser excitation, 4-color detection) (One) Compucyte i-Cys Research Laser Scanning Cytometer (3-laser excitation, 5-parameter detection) More than one hundred NIAMS flow cytometry users have been trained to date on the different platforms available in the facility, and there are plans to expand training availability this year. Besides the projects from those laboratories focused on immunology, the facility has successfully expanded flow cytometry and sorting services to other investigators within NIAMS engaged in disciplines not often associated with flow cytometry: Dr. Morassos Developmental Skin Biology Unit, Drs. Sartorelli and Wangs Laboratories of Muscle Biology and especially Dr. Tuans Cartilage Biology and Orthopedics Branch. These projects are in areas not typically considered applicable to flow cytometry but have been initially quite encouraging. The usage of the facility has increased considerably in the last few years requiring the acquisition of another high-speed cell sorter the FACSAria II, and the hiring of an additional flow cytometry specialist. Moreover, to accommodate better those NIAMS investigators mentioned above whose research models do not lend themselves well to flow cytometry, the section has obtained a state-of the-art laser scanning cytometer, the Compucyte i-Cys. This microscope-based instrument can provide fluorescent and morphological data on cells or tissue fixed to slides or multi-well plates. Along with typical immunophenotyping, the i-Cys can also re-analyze specific cells over time for kinetics-based assays. Along with his duties as the core Section Leader, Mr. James Simone, continues to be involved in the promotion of flow cytometry at NIH-wide level as a member of organizing and promoting quarterly meetings of the Flow Cytometry Interest Group, which showcase leading researchers in the field and promote relationships with vendors of flow cytometry-related products.